BloodsongSecrets
by RavenPheonixFire
Summary: They're back and they're ready for fun. But someone's out to get them. dun dun dun dun.
1. Chapter 1 We're back!

A/N: Another Bloodsong story. The clan gets closer to the brother's and in the process gets the attention of a certain evil villain. This starts about a week after the kids first meet the turtles.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's. I only own Jen, Tony, Dante, Demetra, Ruby, Willow, Lily and their Uncle Yuki.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Dante, can you take over the last class of the day? It's just intermediate level. You should be able to handle that."  
  
"Of course Tony. So what have you got to do, anyway?" Dante said as he swept off the porch of the dojo.  
  
"My sister need's to go to the doctor and mom's out of town. So I got elected to take her because I'm the only one with a license currently." Tony explained as he set up for the next class. They both wore traditional Japanese outfits as they went about their chores before the last class came in.  
  
"You mean Jen still hasn't gotten hers back."  
  
"Nope as soon as the courts gave it back mom took it away and since mom's out of town she can't steal it and drive anyway. Alright everything's set up. There are only five students and all of them use the Bo. Like I said it'll be a snap."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yep bye dude," Tony said before going in the back to change.  
  
The class went well and it was sunset by the time he was done. As he closed up he thought about the turtles. Lily had been bugging Dante to take her to see them. She wanted to get to know them better, especially the orange banded turtle Mikey. He had really piqued her interest. During close up he felt a presence in the dojo and it wasn't one of the other instructors.  
  
"So this is where you work," came the unmistakable Brooklyn accent of the red banded turtle.  
  
"Hello to you too Raph," he answered as he turned around to see the turtle leaning against the door frame to the shrine part of the dojo. He was dressed in the trench coat and fedora Dante had seen him in the first time. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood."  
  
"Uh huh, right. Okay, well, would you like to come over? I was just about to head back home. Willow and Demetra are at work and Lily, I think, is with a friend." Dante said as he led the way to a back room where there were locker's set up for the instructor's to store their things. "I think Ruby's home, but I don't know if she's staying there. How are you guys doing and how's Leo?"  
  
Raph took a seat on a bench as Dante got dressed in his normal street clothes. "Leo's fine. Grouchy about having to take it easy, but he's always a pain in the ass."  
  
"Yeah I bet. Hey listen Demetra and the other's are gonna be home in a couple of hours. Do you think we can bring them down? Demetra wants to check Leo's stitches and Lily's been itching to come down and visit with you guys."  
  
"Yeah sure I don't see why not. Master Splinter would like to see the rest anyway. So what are you driving anyway?"  
  
Dante finished dressing and then grinned at the red banded turtle. "What do you think I drive? Come on it's out back," he said as he led Raph through the dojo to check everything before finally going out the back. Raph whistled appreciatively at the high performance racing bike parked just outside. It was pitch black with a white tiger stretched along the side. Just above the tiger's head was Dante's name in white.  
  
"Now that's what I call a bike," Raph said as he inspected it.  
  
"You should see Ruby's. Here you can wear this," he said handing a helmet to Raph who promptly took off his fedora and put the helmet on in its place. Dante got on first and moved up a little so Raph would have enough room. The ride to the apartment loft was swift and Raph was impressed by the bike. He loved bikes in general, but this one was a beauty.  
  
At the loft Dante parked his bike in a building in the back that the guys hadn't noticed the night they had been there. Inside were two other bikes. One was a vibrant cherry red racing bike with Ruby's name scrawled on the side in glitter paint. Beside the name was a pair of crossed Sai's tied together with a trailing red ribbon. The second bike was another racing bike, but this time it was a deep blue color. As with the other's Demetra's name was on it, but the picture was of the goddess Artemis.  
  
"Nice bikes. Do all of you have bikes?" Raph asked as he dismounted.  
  
"All of us except Lily. Demetra and Willow took Willows to work because they work at the same bar. Well, usually they take both in case they get off at different times, but Demetra's needs to be repaired. She's got a radiator problem I'm trying to fix. I'm just waiting for a part to come in."  
  
"Huh, martial artist and bike mechanic. Well rounded aren't ya."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Come on let's see what Ruby's up to." Dante led the way up the fire escape and inside through the bay window. Inside Dante showed Raph where to put up his coat. Raph didn't see Ruby right away. Not until Dante said something. "Hey Rubes what's the count?" Dante called.  
  
That's when Raph noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Ruby on the far mat doing push ups, but they weren't normal ones. She was upside down standing on one hand with the other held behind her back and doing pushups that way. She was looking straight at him when she answered, "Fifty Dante. I got ten ta go. Hey hotstuff it's about time one of you came to see us." She smiled at his raised eye ridge. "What? Never seen anyone do pushups before?"  
  
"Not like that," he said as he looked her over. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts and a sports bra. He could see the barbed wire on her biceps and was pleasantly surprised to see a spiked stud in her belly button and a beautifully done red and gold Phoenix on her upper left thigh.  
  
Dante came over and squatted in front of her. "How would you like to take a trip tonight?"  
  
"Depends on what kind of trip it is. Now move you're in my way."  
  
"Well if you would like to I was thinking about waiting for the others and then taking us all down to see the guys. Raph says they'd like to see us again and Splinter and Venus haven't met you guys yet." He moved back and both him and Raph watched as she put her other arm down and turned around while still on her hands. She then lowered her legs until she was doing a split around her arms. She held the position for a minute before answering.  
  
"Sure might as well. I have a feeling I can't drink though and I was hoping to do some shots with you tonight, but hey it's no big."  
  
Dante laughed, "Demetra's right you are an alcoholic."  
  
"I am not. I'm a social drinker. I just happen to be very social." She protested grinning before setting her feet on the floor finally and standing up. "Besides the only time I actually do drink is when I'm with you and our schedules differ enough that I only really see you on the weekends."  
  
"Alright, well as soon as the other's get home we'll go down. Do you want anything to drink Raph?" Dante asked as he went to the kitchen to grab a soda.  
  
"Yeah what ya got?"  
  
"Uh Pepsi, root beer, mountain dew, juice, milk, water, tea and just about any kind of alcohol you can think of." He said grinning.  
  
"Pepsi's fine."  
  
"Right catch." He said flipping the can at Raph who caught it easily. "Ruby you want one?"  
  
"Yeah gimme a root beer," she said coming over and sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Raph and Dante joined her as Dante tossed her a can. She caught it deftly and took a long swallow. Raph was mesmerized as she drank. He shook himself slightly when she turned to him. "So what have you been up to hotstuff?"  
  
"Nothin' much really. What about you?"  
  
She smiled and moved so he could look at her tattoo closer. "I got a new tattoo."  
  
"I noticed. Nice job. How many more of those you got?"  
  
"This one, my arms, the wings on my shoulder blades and another on my lower back."  
  
"Wings?"  
  
Dante watched as she turned around to show him. Grinning he excused himself, "I'll be back I need to look at something."  
  
Neither noticed when he left. Raph looked in amazement at the detail in the wings on her shoulder blades. He could even see traces of blue outlining the feathers in the wings. She shivered slightly as he traced the outline of her wings. "The detail on this is amazing."  
  
"Thanks. My boss did it. He's an amazing artist." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him. She watched as he bent down further to look at the tribal pattern across the small of her back. He was cute and powerfully built. The muscles on him were amazing. He was a little shorter than her but that didn't matter to her. She knew he was an amazing fighter as well. When they had helped him and his brother's she had seen some of the moves he had made and he was a master at the sai's. She had been more than impressed with him and still was. He had proven to have a ready wit and his accent gave her the shiver's.  
  
He inspected her other tattoo. She shivered deliciously as his thick finger traced the intricate patterns. The original pattern was black. There were two overlaying patterns. One was an almost blood red. The other was a deep emerald green. He looked closer and saw that there were even spot's of a deep blue in seemingly random places in the pattern. She could feel his warm breath across her spine. Warmth spread across the lower part of her stomach. He smirked when he saw her shiver again.  
  
She watched as he slowly inched his way back up her back. His warm breath puffed across her spine as he straightened up. Tremors went up her spine as he ran a thick finger up the middle of her back. If he was trying to seduce her he was doing a good job she thought. His plastron brushed against her back as he stood behind her.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked huskily as she looked forward.  
  
"I think they're beautiful." His hot breath caressed the back of her neck. "As are you."  
  
'Point for the amazing turtle. God is he hot and he sure knows how to get me going.'  
  
She sucked in a breath when he kissed the back of her neck sending more shivers down her back. He continued kissing as his arms came around to hold her. He didn't make a move to touch her breasts, but he did splay his hand across her flat stomach. She nearly lost it when he nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped when his hand came up to brush against an already erect nipple through her bra. Her heavy eyes opened to spy the clock on the wall in the kitchen. As much as she would like this to keep going her siblings would be arriving home soon.  
  
"Raphael, I'm sorry, but we need to stop."  
  
"Why?" he asked huskily. There was a slight edge to his voice.  
  
"It's not you or anything. My sister's will be home in a few minutes. I don't think you want them walking in on us doing something in here. Frankly I think it would be amusing to see the looks on their faces, but it wouldn't be nice."  
  
He growled low in his throat before spinning her around and kissing her. She deepened it as he pulled her closer. When they broke apart they were gasping for air. "Fine, but you owe me." He whispered huskily.  
  
"Gladly," she purred before disengaging herself from him. "I'm going to go change," she said as she trailed a finger up the middle of his plastron and to his beak. She smiled when he kissed it. He watched as she walked away, her hips swaying. God she was amazingly hot. And the way she had responded to him. She didn't seem to care he was a turtle. He got up and followed her to the door of the kitchen and watched as she went into another door much further down the wall. She caught him watching and winked just before she went into her room.  
  
She smiled as she leaned against her door. Man he was a great kisser. She lifted her fingers to feel her lips. They were slightly bruised from the intense kisses. She didn't care he wasn't really human, but then again she wasn't either, but he didn't need to know that yet. She sighed. Sometimes she hated being what she was. It meant a life of almost endless lies and secrets. Well, she'd think about that later.  
  
If front of her dresser she briefly contemplated what she was going to wear. She grinned wickedly. Out came a black halter top and low cut black leather jeans. Swiftly she changed pausing briefly before putting a pair of black thongs on. As low as her jeans were he'd get a full view of them when she sat down. Her black leather boots were next to the window they used as a door.  
  
In the bathroom she applied a light touch of makeup. Some dark eyeliner to give her eyes an exotic look. A dark red lipstick finished the look. With a smile she put her jewelry back on and went out to see what Raph and Dante were up to. To her complete surprise Raph was actually playing DDR with Dante. She chuckled at the sight before sitting down to wait. 


	2. Interlude 1

Raph's Thoughts  
  
She was perfect.  
  
A goddess in her own way.  
  
Strong, Beautiful, powerful, funny.  
  
She had a will and a love of fighting.  
  
And she was good at it. That one fight he had seen her in had impressed him to no end. She had handled her sai's as well as he did. She had accounted for as many foot soldiers as she could before they fled. She hadn't even gotten hurt.  
  
And her body. It was beautiful. Absolutely flat stomach adorned with a spiked belly ring. Her hips flared gently. Her legs went on forever. Just the way he liked them. She wasn't totally skinny either. She had a softness to her round curves. No excess fat was on her, but she wasn't a stick either. She had muscles on her that showed she worked out.  
  
She was strong and willful. Just like him. She was perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. When he had first seen her his heart had constricted and he had known what he felt for her. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. He had spent the whole week after the fight watching her building. Watching her come and go and thinking about her. Finally he had admitted to himself how he felt.  
  
She drove him wild and he wanted to be with her. He wanted to get to know her. Wanted to hold her in his arms. When he finally got up enough nerve to get himself invited over he had nearly lost it when he had come in and seen her doing those pushups. Her soft breasts had been held in place by a sports bra and those shorts had gotten him. When she stood up he had seen how truly short they were.  
  
They barely covered her ass and had dipped below her hips enough to leave little to the imagination. He could just see a pair of thongs peeking over the tops of them. The sight had made his mouth go dry. He had never seen someone exude so much sexuality but not seem like they were easy.  
  
The way she had reacted to him had given him hope. She had treated him like any other guy.  
  
She was perfect in every way. A beautiful body. A great mind and spirit. And talent beyond belief. And most of all she liked him. 


	3. Chapter 2 Show and Tell

Chapter 2  
  
Raph called ahead as soon as the rest got home. After informing them of the visit he led the sibs down through the sewers.  
  
"Ewwww, this is so gross," said Lily as they followed after Raph.  
  
"Aw hush Lily. It won't kill ya," said Ruby as she walked beside the turtle. In no time they found themselves at the ladder down into the turtles lair. Raph watched as First Ruby then Lily, Willow, Dante and Demetra descended into the lair. Inside Mikey was sitting on the couch watching TV. Raph came down just in time to see Lily take a flying leap right into Mikey's lap with a squeal.  
  
"Mikey!" she squealed as she landed. There was a muffled oomph and then Lily's high pitched giggles.  
  
"Hey Lily," Mikey said a little dazed. He had known they were coming down, but he hadn't expected something like this. Although he should have known Lily would do something. He looked up as Leo and Donnie came in. Leo raised an eye ridge at his lapful of giggling girl. Mikey blushed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey Leo. Hey Donnie," greeted Demetra as she came over to hug both of them.  
  
"Hey Demetra," greeted Leo as Splinter and Venus came in to see what was going on.  
  
Introductions were made as they all arranged themselves around the living area of the lair. "So what brings you down here my child?" Splinter asked Demetra. Lily was still ensconced in Mikey's lap and she now sported a bright blue lollipop. Raph was sitting beside Mikey while Ruby perched on the arm of the couch. Splinter sat in his overstuffed chair and Venus knelt beside him on a cushion. Leo had taken the other chair while Donnie and Willow sat beside it. Dante had taken up residence on another cushion to one side of Venus with his twin perched in his lap.  
  
"Well, we mostly came just to visit, but I came because I need to check Leo's stitches and see if I should take them out. I don't want them to tear," she said as she got up and produced a small kit from her jacket pocket. She knelt beside the chair Leo was in as she studied the healing wound. They watched as she tentatively probed the length of the wound. "Well I need to take a couple out now cause they're drawing a bit, but you got a couple more days before the other's can come out. I'll come back down then and take them out. Now hold still for me." Leo complied as she took out a pair of surgical scissors and clipped two stitches. When they were out she smiled as the edges of the wound held. "Okay there we go. Now take it easy for a few more days. You're going to need to ease yourself back into training. Don't push your arm too far too fast or else I'm gonna have to stitch it again. Got me?"  
  
"Of course don't worry," Leo said with a smile. He really liked her and her gentle bedside manner had set him at ease. He really didn't want to take it easy, but he knew she was right. The knife wound had been deep and long and due to her help it was healing nicely.  
  
She smiled that beautiful dazzling smile she had and his heart leaped. "Great. Now, how have you guys been?" she asked them.  
  
"We have been fine my child," Splinter answered. "May I ask how you and your sibling's have been?"  
  
"We've been doing great," she said as she plopped back down in her twins lap. "Lily's been getting good grades in school, works been going good for all of us and Willow just got some of her pieces published in an art magazine."  
  
"You are an artist my child?"  
  
Willow smiled shyly, "Yeah sort of. It's not the best work in the world but it's fun anyway."  
  
"So what got published?" asked Donnie.  
  
"Um, some of my sketches and a couple portraits I did. One was of Demetra and Dante in period clothing. We go to renaissance faires occasionally. And the other was of Ruby showing off her tattoos."  
  
"Yeah I really had to contort for that one. It's a good thing I'm flexible," Ruby said as Lily giggled.  
  
"I remember that. She had you hold that pose for a good two hours and you uh fussed the whole time," Lily said smiling.  
  
Ruby snorted, "I did more than fuss. Anyway you might want to update that picture. I'm getting another done pretty soon."  
  
"What are you getting this time?" asked Raph. He couldn't believe this girl. She had just gotten one finished and was getting another done.  
  
"I think this one will be a dragon and I'm gonna put it between the wings and the tribal pattern."  
  
"Wings?" asked Leo. The other guys hadn't known about her tattoos so she turned around and showed them. Because of her halter top they could see the wings and the tribal pattern clearly.  
  
"Wow that's amazing work," commented Donnie.  
  
"Thanks. My boss did the actual tattooing but Willow's the one who designed them. She designed my Phoenix too," Ruby said as she reached down and rolled up her pants leg. The guys couldn't see the whole thing but what they could see was amazingly detailed.  
  
"I'm impressed. The detail in that is amazing Willow."  
  
Willow blushed a little at the praise, "Thanks Donnie. It wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"On the contrary my dear you are an amazing artist," said Splinter softly.  
  
Willow smiled. "Thank you Master Splinter."  
  
"Hey did you design Lily's tiger?" asked Mikey as the girl in question lounged against him.  
  
"Yeah I did everyone's tattoos. Ruby did most of the actual tattooing on everyone else though."  
  
"All of you have tattoos?" asked Venus curiously.  
  
"Yeah it's kind of like a family past time. When Ruby first got her license she practiced on us and did a damn good job," said Dante.  
  
Lily bounced in Mikey's lap not realizing what she was doing to him. "Oh show and tell," she squealed.  
  
Dante laughed as he buried his face in his sister's back. "Oh god Lily you sound like your five."  
  
She pouted with her sucker still in her mouth, "Am not."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Venus curiously.  
  
"Just turned eighteen yesterday," she said proudly.  
  
"You mean eight," snickered Ruby. Lily stuck out her now bright blue tongue at her sister. "Yeah real mature."  
  
"Ruby leave her alone," said Demetra. "Do you want to see our tattoo's Splinter?"  
  
"I would like that. I am sure they are true works of art."  
  
"With Willow as the artist I wouldn't be surprised," said Donnie.  
  
"Alright I'll go first. Come on sis get up," Dante said before standing up and taking off his shirt. On his shoulder blades were Raven's wings with red highlights instead of blue. In between them was and intricately done red rose with a single drop of blood on the tip. He pulled down one side of his jeans to show an Ankh on his left hip and a pentagram on his right. "I've had these for a while. They were Ruby's first attempts at tattooing." When he finished he put his shirt back on not noticing the appreciative looks he got from Venus. Luckily no one else noticed either.  
  
Demetra stood up and took off her jacket revealing a backless shirt. It tied at the top and the small of her back but covered her whole front. She had a Phoenix on her back. But this one was larger and a bit more detailed than Ruby's. "This is also one of Ruby's first. Me and Dante got to be her guinea pigs." She knelt down so Splinter could look closer.  
  
"This must have taken much time to do."  
  
"Yeah a week of layering the different colors and outlines," commented Ruby. "I had to do it in layer's because of the detail. About two hours per layer."  
  
"Man that must have hurt," commented Mikey.  
  
Demetra shrugged and put her jacket back on. "Not really. After a couple of minutes you kinda become numb. I was meditating the whole time too so I was kind a little detached. You should see Willow's hers took the longest out of all of ours. Come on show them."  
  
Willow nodded and took off her jacket. She was wearing the same shirt as Demetra had and pants instead of her normal skirt. Spread across the whole of her back except for a tiny patch at the bottom was a picture of the world tree Yggdraisil. Demetra was right. This one was even more detailed. On each side of the tree were runes running up and down along the length of the trunk of the tree. "This is Yggdraisil the world tree. Its part of Norse myth." Just below the tree was a tiny fairy dragon done in purples and blue with little sparkles tattooed around it.  
  
"That's amazing," said Donnie getting up to look at it a little closer. He knew the Norse Myths about the world tree. He sat back down after a brief glance. Maybe he could get her to let him study it a bit more later.  
  
"Yes this is amazing artwork. I am impressed Ruby, Willow. You are both very talented," commented Splinter before she sat down. She didn't bother putting her jacket back on.  
  
"Me next," said Lily as she bounced out of the orange banded turtles lap. Today she had worn a tube top and cargo pants. With a quick zip the leg of her pants came off so they could see her tiger. "This one was done in layers too. Ruby did the outline and then the white. The outline took, mmmm, about two hours and the white actually took four in the space of two day's. The red in the tongue and the blue eyes took about half an hour the next day. Not very long really." She put the leg of her pants back on then turned around. She had a blooming rose on her right shoulder blade. "If you look closer you can actually see dew drops on the petals. Cool huh."  
  
"Very cool," said Mikey as she plopped herself back onto his lap. They continued to talk until Splinter left to go meditate and then sleep. Donnie and Willow got into a discussion about a certain computer program that Donnie had recently gotten. The two went back to his lab leaving the rest in the living room.  
  
Raph snorted at the heated discussion as they left the room. "Nerds."  
  
"Yeah birds of a feather," finished Ruby as glanced at him. With a wicked smile she swung her legs over and slid into his lap.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know cliffie. Now I gotta figure out how to go from here. Hope you liked the story. R&R 


	4. Chapter 3 A Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's. I only own Jen, Tony, Dante, Demetra, Ruby, Willow, Lily and their Uncle Yuki.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mikey snickered at the look on Raph's face. "Havin' fun Raph?"  
  
Ruby prodded the orange banded turtle with her boot. "You have no room to talk Mikey. You have a lap full too."  
  
They all laughed as a light blush spread across the turtles face. Lily giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. "You make a good pillow Mikey-kun," she said yawning. Despite the sugar she had eaten Lily was quite obviously tired and content to sleep on Mikey for the duration of their visit.  
  
Dante smiled at Lily's obvious acceptance of the turtle. She only called her family and closest friends by the endearment she had tacked onto the end of Mikey's name. He watched as the other two turtles ribbed their brother briefly before going on to other things. Mikey sat as still as possible and held the young girl gently as she slept.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow this is a cool lab."  
  
"Thanks Willow. Here's the program I was telling you about," he said as he picked up a CD in a battered slip cover.  
  
"So this is a design program?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he sat down in his chair and started loading the program. Willow leaned against the back and peered over his shoulder as he went through the program. At one point she leaned forward over his shoulder to point out something on the screen. Donnies breath caught briefly as her breasts pressed against his carapace and shoulder. When she leaned back her warm breath tickled his skin.  
  
"Wow that texturing option is great."  
  
"Yeah it is," he said as he turned towards her. "Um can I ask you something?"  
  
She smiled softly at him showing small dimples. "Sure."  
  
"Do you think I could have a closer look at your tattoo? I would really like to see the detail you designed into it."  
  
She smiled broadly, "Sure. Where do you want me to uh sit?"  
  
"Here use this chair."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she turned the chair backwards and straddled it. She folded her arms and leaned against the back as Donnie knelt to inspect her tattoo. It was truly a masterpiece. He could see individual leaves and texture in the bark of the tree. The runes were very well done and from what he could tell they actually said something.  
  
"What do the runes say?" he asked curiously.  
  
She looked back at him and smiled. "Write them down and look them up. Don't worry I tell everyone that. If you can't figure it out I'll tell you, but you have to at least try." She grinned impishly at him causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"Oh okay. Well would you give me a hint?"  
  
She turned to look at him better. "Donnie it's not very hard. Just give it a try. Now why don't you show me some more of your lab?"  
  
He smiled and did as she asked. They spent a very happy couple of hours going over the things in his lab. Her tinkling laughter filled the room as he told her about some of his mishaps and some of the things his brothers had done either on accident or on purpose. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It turned out to be Dante. They were going. Lily was still asleep and most of them had to work in the morning.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of days to take those stitches out okay Leo."  
  
"Okay Demetra."  
  
They disappeared up the ladder leaving the turtles with many thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what Ruby?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Demetra."  
  
Demetra sighed as she plopped down on the couch. They had just gotten back from the turtles lair. Dante had taken Lily and tucked her in bed as soon as they had come up the fire escape. Willow was already typing away at her computer leaving Ruby and Demetra in the living area of the large room.  
  
She did know what Ruby was talking about and she didn't really like the subject, but it did have to be addressed. She sighed again, "I know. Let me ask you this. Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
Ruby looked away as she leaned against the wall in front of Demetra. "I think they deserve to know. We know their secret and it's fair that they know ours."  
  
"That's a good idea in theory Rubes but ours is a bit more complicated and can get them in a lot more trouble," Dante said thoughtfully as he came over and sat beside his twin. Willow could be heard typing away across the room.  
  
Ruby looked back at the two with a sigh, "Yeah I know." She growled and then punched the wall leaving a small dent. "God I hate this. I hate having to hide who we are. Can't we at least tell them what we are? I mean not our family shit but, ya know, what we can do."  
  
"If we do tell them we're gonna have to pick the right time. We can't just go 'Hey guess what guys we're not all human either'." Dante pointed out as Ruby plopped into a chair with her legs thrown over the arm.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Come on Rubes cheer up. Hey when do you go into work tomorrow?" Demetra asked.  
  
"Noon. Jakes got some chick comin' in pretty early to get a tat done and it's gonna take both of us to get what she wants done in a decent amount of time. Mark and Taylor will have the front until Jess comes in. Speaking of which I need to go to bed. Night you guys." Ruby got up and padded silently to her room. Dante and Demetra watched as her door was shut with some force. It wasn't quite a slam, but it showed she was irritated.  
  
In her room she quickly stripped for bed leaving a trail of clothes from her door to her bed. She ended in only her thong. She never wore anything else to bed even in the winter. With a sigh she sank into her midnight satin sheets. The same color was splashed throughout her room along with a deep red. She had a small balcony with deep red curtains that were currently thrown wide. The bay window was open a little to let in the breeze.  
  
Ruby fell asleep to the sounds of the city at night. These same sounds never failed to lull her to sleep. Back home on the ranch she had become used to the almost total silence and the voices of the various animals that lived around them. From cattle and horses to crickets and birds. Now that she was in the city she found that she liked the night sounds here a little better.  
  
Later that night a tiny scraping sound on her small balcony woke her up. Most humans could not have caught the tiny sound, but she did. Silently she slipped from her covers and grabbed her sai's She hid in the shadows of her curtains as the stealthy shadow slipped inside. It was small and gaunt and wrapped in black. There was a small slit of white around the eyes. She smiled grimly. So a local faction was after them.  
  
Before the figure could move further into the room she sprang forward and forced them down. She pressed her knee into the middle of his back as he hit with a gentle thud. Her hands swiftly captured his own and forced them under her knee to pin them. The tip of her Sai found it's way to his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" she ground out. She smiled. She could feel his heart speed up and his breath quicken. The smell of fear started to permeate him. She inhaled deeply. She loved to smell fear in people such as this. When he didn't answer she pressed harder and was rewarded by a quiet grunt. "I said who are you?"  
  
"One of the foot."  
  
"Oh and what do you people want with me and my family. I daresay I'm not the only target."  
  
"We were sent to give you a warning about your friends."  
  
"And," she pressed when he stopped.  
  
"Stop seeing them. They are ours. Keep seeing them and you'll become our targets as well."  
  
"Hmph. You idiots have no clue do you." She grabbed some high tension cord from beside her window where she has set her bungee equipment after the last time she had used it. She trussed him with his feet and arms up behind his back in a quite uncomfortable position. She stuffed a rag in his mouth before moving to slip on a long shirt. She padded silently out the door dragging the man behind her.  
  
In the living room she found the other's. Each had a man or woman tied up in various ways. Lily was happily lounging on a man she had tied with his hands behind his back and his feet at the ankles. She straddled his back with her arms crossed over her knees. Dante's was female and she was tied hand in foot in the front. Willow's and Demetra's were tied back to back with their legs crossed beneath them.  
  
"You get the same story?" Ruby asked as she jerked the man forward so he slid violently into the woman. She grunted and fell over onto Dante's bare foot. He snorted and pushed her away. He wore only his sleeping pants. The other girls all wore a long shirt like Ruby.  
  
"Yeah so what do we do with them?" Willow asked.  
  
"We should probably give this guy a warning," Dante said grimly.  
  
Demetra sighed then nodded, "Yeah. I'll get the location of their headquarters from them." She knelt down beside the two men tied up together and placed her fingers on their temples. She closed her eyes as her fingertips glowed. They could see her eyes move rapidly behind her lids. When she opened them they were slitted and golden. She shook her head and they cleared back to blue. The men looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
She stood back up from where she knelt. "Alright let's go. I got all the info we need."  
  
Dante nodded.  
  
Across town a couple of hours later. A single man roared his fury. A woman, one of his best, knelt before him. She was beaten and bloody, but alive. The other's he had sent had not been so lucky. Four male corpses each with their throats slit were laid out behind her. Not a single mark, but the ones on their throats, was on them.  
  
He snatched the paper she held out of her hand. On it was a single character. The kanji for Tiger on a field of white. He crumpled the paper and threw it away before turning on his heel and stalking off. They would pay for their transgression. The woman on the floor knew what he would do and she knew he would not succeed. The people they had been sent to warn were not normal.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Work and other such mundane things have been getting in the way of my writing. That and the ever annoying writers block. Hope you like the new chappie. Read and Review. Ja ne. 


	5. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's. I only own Jen, Tony, Dante, Demetra, Ruby, Willow, Lily and their Uncle Yuki.

Donatello

He loved intelligence in a woman.

When he talked to Willow he had been amazed by the depth and breadth of her mind. She had followed the whole conversation and given him a few things to think about.

She was a wonderful and talented artist. He had been impressed by the artwork she had done for herself and her siblings. He drew himself but she was of a level he never thought he could achieve.

Although it was too much for him to hope that she could ever find herself interested in someone like him. As a friend maybe, but never as anything more. Even that was more than he dared ask for. Most people ran at the sight of him and his siblings. Not that he blamed them.

Still at least he had gotten to talk to her. Maybe she would come back so they could talk more. He would love to see how far her knowledge went. See what was hidden beneath that calm mask she held so effortlessly. Nothing seemed to ruffle the calm of her emotions.

If only she would look at him with more than just friendship.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. For the longest time I didn't have internet, but now that I have finally moved to my new place things should get going again. Hope you like the interlude and the next chapter. There's a lotta hinting going on so pay attention.


	6. Chapter 4 Where are they?

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's. I only own Jen, Tony, Dante, Demetra, Ruby, Willow, Lily and their Uncle Yuki.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey guys, anyone home?" Demetra called as she descended the ladder into the lair.  
  
Mikey's head popped out of the kitchen. His face lit up with a smile when he saw who it was. "Hey Demetra. What's up?"  
  
Demetra smiled as he came out further into the living room. He wore an apron and had flour all over himself. "Nothin' much Mikey. Just came to check up on Leo."  
  
Mikey nodded. "He's in with Master Splinter and Venus right now. You'll have to wait a few minutes to see him."  
  
"That's okay," she said as she took off her jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. "So what are you up to Chef?"  
  
"Making homemade pizza," he said as he led her back in the kitchen. "Wanna help?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Demetra watched with unfeigned interest as Mikey showed her how to make pizza. Once the one he had started was in the oven he helped her to make her own. Neither could tell you later who started it, but it ended with both of them covered in flour. When Donnie and Leo came running at Demetra's shriek of laughter they found Mikey leaning against the counter trying to catch his breath and Demetra collapsed in a chair in a fit of giggles. Donnie chuckled at the sight of them covered in flour before he left to tell Splinter what had happened.  
  
Leo leaned against the doorjamb and laughed at the two of them. Miraculously the flour fight had started after the second pizza was in the oven. Mikey excused himself to wash off the flour and left Demetra and Leo alone in the kitchen. Leo shook his head as he turned a chair to face Demetra and sat in it.  
  
"What in the world are we going to do with you Demetra?" he asked softly.  
  
Demetra giggled a little more before finally controlling herself and answering. "I really don't know Leo," She said still smiling. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and left a smudge of flour across her face. She mostly just had a light dusting of flour on her clothes, which would come off easily.  
  
Leo chuckled before getting up and going to the sink. He wet a washcloth and brought it back to where Demetra sat. She expected him to hand it to her, but instead he sat back down and gently wiped the flour from her face. When he was done he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek before he went to reluctantly take it from her soft face. Before he could she had placed her hand over his to hold it against her cheek as she leaned into it. The sight of her crystal blue eyes looking up at him underneath her long lashes made his heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat. She was so beautiful. Slowly they both leaned forward.  
  
"Hey Demetra are you gonna help me clean up this mess?" Mikey called from the living room causing them to jump apart as if burned. When he came in Demetra was still sitting in her chair with a light flush to her cheeks and Leo was washing out the rag he had used to clean the flour off her face. Mikey raised an eye ridge, but chose not to say anything for which both Leo and Demetra were quite grateful.  
  
"Uh actually I need to take out Leo's stitches," Demetra said as she stood up and dusted herself off further.  
  
Mikey smiled, "Sure thing. Donnie said to tell you that you could use his lab. He's got everything you should need."  
  
"Thanks Mikey," Demetra said as she went to wash her hands in the sink. In Donnie's lab she had Leo sit on the table while she calmly inspected his wound. He watched as she expertly removed the many stitches. Her gentle fingers sent shivers up his spine. He was contemplating saying something when she was done, but Donnie's entrance forestalled any conversation.  
  
All too soon Demetra had to leave. She had to be at the clinic for her shift. She was working nights this week in the small ER. Leo watched as she left and sighed before going to the Dojo to meditate.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how are they?"  
  
"They're fine Lily. Demetra said Leo's all better and Mikey is as goofy as ever."  
  
"Well when are we going to visit them again?"  
  
Dante sighed as he stirred their dinner on the stove, "Not tonight or tomorrow. Maybe the next day."  
  
Lily swung her legs as she sat on the stool at the counter and leaned on her elbows. "Why not tomorrow?"  
  
"Remember. Tomorrow is the full moon. We won't be able to go anywhere. That's why you took the day off of school and why we all took the day off of work." He reduced the heat under the pot and left it to simmer while he set about putting together a salad.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry I kinda forgot," she said sheepishly before going to the fridge to set out the salad dressing and condiments.  
  
Dante chuckled, "I think you are the only person I know of who could forget something like that. So did you finish your paper for English?"  
  
"Yep," she chirped happily as she jumped up on the counter to watch him finish dinner.  
  
"Could you get Willow and Ruby? Dinner's almost done," he said a few minutes later.  
  
"Sure thing," she chirped as she hopped down and skipped from the room.  
  
Dante shook his head, "You'd never know she was eighteen." He muttered to himself as he began dishing out the soup he had been making.  
  
The girls came in a couple of minutes later. As they ate they talked of many things. Mostly centering around the turtles and the new threat, the foot clan. Willow had been doing research on the clan and had found some intriguing information about them. They had all agreed to not do anything about the clan unless they tried anything again. Demetra had been adamant about this and Dante had backed her up. They didn't need any clan wars and clashes over honor. Not when they were trying to pick up the pieces of their lives after their parents died. They had succeeded so far but it was only a matter of time before one of them broke down.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"You're always bored about this time Mikey. Why don't you play video games or something," Leo commented before going back to his book.  
  
"Leo I have beat all of them about six times already and Raph's not here to race with me."  
  
Leo sighed before shutting his book, "Well, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Oh I know," Mikey started excitedly as he bounced up from where he had been laying on the couch.  
  
"Know what?" Leo asked warily.  
  
"Let's go see Dante and the girls. Someone should be home right now."  
  
"I don't know. They might not want us to just drop in unannounced."  
  
Mikey dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "Dante said we could come over any time we wanted. Come on Leo I'm sure Raph and Donnie would like to go over and visit. Venus might even want to come as well."  
  
Leo sighed before giving in. He knew that when Mikey had an idea there was no dissuading him. When asked Venus said she would come next time, but both Raph and Donnie leapt at the idea. So they said goodbye to Venus and Splinter and left for the loft. Fifteen minutes found them at the top of the fire escape.  
  
"Is anyone home Leo?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Well there's a lamp on in the room, but I don't see anyone."  
  
"Is the window open?" Mikey asked as he tried to peer into the room.  
  
Leo shrugged before gently pushing on the window. He was surprised when the bay window swung open into the room letting the moonlight flood the floor in front of it. Silently they all came into the room and looked around. Moonlight streamed in through the windows in the front making the shadows elsewhere deeper than normal.  
  
Mikey scratched his head as he walked to the middle of the floor. "I wonder where they are?"  
  
The other's joined him. "Maybe they went out," Donnie supplied. "They may have gone out to eat or something."  
  
"Yeah but why leave the window open?" Leo mused.  
  
Raph looked around as his brother's tried to figure out where they may have gone. He was the only one to see a subtle shift in a piece of shadow. Like something had moved across the back towards the couch. "Hey guys did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Mikey asked as Raph looked warily about.  
  
This time Mikey caught the subtle movement. They all tensed and went into battle stances back to back. Waiting.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffie. Just kinda happened that way. Ja ne. 


End file.
